When the River Runs Red
by Swisskitty18
Summary: The time has come where each nation sends out a representative for each country who's been destroyed. These representatives will have to seek out a certain flask that will revive their nation, both in land and person. Oc's accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, my first story! :D I hope this is a success~ Anyways, yes it's an oc fic, and probably the only one on here...Lemme explain the rules:**

First, you get to be a kid/teen/adult picked from any one country that has been extinguished, and you have to participate in a journey to find the stone that will revive your specific nation that your character represents. Your oc will form alliances, make enemies with other Oc's, and maybe even a love interest...wink.

That being said, I created a short prologue that'll hopefully help explaining the going ons and what the OCs will face on the way.

Form is at the bottom

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  


All was silent in the room as a tall, lean figure stood in the center of it, observing the coffin-like tubes that were lined up in a row, keeping the still figures inside of them protected and alive. The figure turned, revealing it to be male, and walked up to a tube.

" ...Soon...At least one of you will be free..." He murmured to one in particular, a tube that held a rather petite man with auburn hair and an odd curl that stuck out from it. If his eyes were open, then they would reveal two, big curious hazel eyes.

Next to him, was a figure of equal size and height, if not a little older looking. He looked exactly like the one next to him with the exception of a face that was set in a permanent scowl.

The man watched the two in silence, beginning a silent pace around the room to take a look at more of the figures enclosed in the liquid substance inside. ' Soon...' He repeated mentally.

His sense of peace and quiet was interrupted when another person entered, this time cloaked in a black hoodie. " Sir, the preparations for the Choosing have been made. All's that's left now is to pick the representative." He informed his superior.

The older man nodded briskly, giving a wry smile in return. " I see...Have there been any problems? Any...distractions?" He asked, pulling a small cask out of the sleeve of his robe. it had a cork screw top and was filled with a suspicious light blue liquid, that changed to dark green in the dimmed light.

The newcomer shook his head quickly. " No sir, the resistance has seemed to die down. We may begin any time. The nation leaders are more than willing to pick their representatives to retrieve...the prize." He finished, eyeing the small cask that the other man had pulled out.

" Very good. You may send word that I am ready. Proceed with Plan N with caution." He sighed, placing the tiny container on a golden tray near a simple wooden desk. " Very soon..."

The man clothed in the black robe saluted and turned, wishing to leave the eerie room. " Oh, and sir?" He turned once more, a sudden thought striking him.

" Hmm?"

" What shall we do if there is any trouble?"

" Why eliminate them, of course." The superior raised an eyebrow as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. " Any more questions?"

" Nothing further." The man in black answered in a trembling voice, backing quickly out of the room and wishing that he had never asked.

" Soon...soon..." The man mumbled again, making it seem like an odd chant rather than a simple word to describe the time. " So soon..."

-

**Done. I write creepy characters...meh, oh well. Anyways send away! And please, any constructive criticism would be nice. Even if it is just a prologue, there's always something that I can improve on. You can even send it with an oc, I won't count it against you if you do. :)**

Btw, one final note before the form: I don't play favorites, even with my own oc. For future reference, if you feel that your character is being under treated or one is being treated too highly, than do tell me. Unless it's part of the plot of course.

Form:

Name:( preferably something of the country's origin, but I don't care )

Age:( 11 1/2 through 26, they'll want to send someone young and fit on the journey )

Gender: ( Eh, I don't care if all are females or all are males, or if there are females representing male countries and visa versa )

Personality:( Your personality doesn't have to match the country you're from, it can be the exact opposite)

Appearance:( again, close to the country is preferable, but I don't really care )

Clothes: ( As long as it covers underwear, I don't care )

Formal: ( for the choosing ceremony )

History: ( Just a couple of sentences about any family and life before you were chosen would be ok )

Country: ( Try not to take one that's chosen already, I'll ask you to change if it is. Oc countries are allowed, but I have to approve them first. There are allowed to be two Italy's and any other country split in two. Switzerland is taken. Anyone else is not.)

Weapon: ( anything as long as it's able to be carried )

Sexual Orientation: ( Gay, straight, bisexual. I write yaoi and yuri, and I don't mind if there gay, bi or etc.)

Love interest: ( boy or girl, don't care, or you don't have to have one at all )

Animals: ( any animal they take along, just nothing to big and able to be carried. The Canada representative can have a polar bear, as can anyone else who's country has a specific animal. Easy on the popular animals like wolves you can use them, but I don't want everyone to have one,and I want them to be small. You don't have to have one at all. )

Other: ( Did I miss anything?)

Ok, if you wanna PM me, then you go head! Jk, and I don't own that line. I'm out!

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I was surprised at all the reviews, so thanks guys! :) your Ocs were very good, and I was impressed. This chapter introduces MystikalIgirisu's oc, Anya Mugridge since she was the first with an oc, and Lydiacatfish's as well as Colavixen's. If you'd like to see what nations are available, then see the bottom.**

**Oh yes, and if you read the reviews and see that the country you want is taken, then send it in anyways. This is not first come first serve, so I'll pick the one I think fits the best.**

**I don't own Hetalia and the OCs belong to their respective authors/authoresses. Warning: Cheesy family time ahead. I'm such a softy...Y.Y**

**1-1**

It was that time of year where fear seemed to take over the normally content and hardworking people of London. This time of year turned smiles into frowns, generally nice people to paranoid and hostile ones, and the hardworking middle class into fearful people who shut the windows and locked the doors. There was rarely ever a smile, and when there was, it was one of cruelty and nothing nice at all. The reason for this was called the Choosing...or they smelled a certain British girl's cooking.

The Choosing was held each year after the schools ended, which was in May, and started in June when the kids had enough time to prepare for it. The only rules to this gut-wrenching event, was that it was to be held in a country, everyone with the exception of the elderly and sick had to attend. If you were chosen and decided to run away or not attend, then you and your entire family would be killed.

Anya Mugridge only knew this too well, for as she sat on the porch of her grandparent's cozy and warm house, the feeling in her gut was anything but. She briefly wondered wether her parents would be proud if they could see her now, because she was doing very well not just in school, but dealing without them as well.

The British girl was currently watching her friend, Flying Mint Bunny, carve loops and spins into the early morning dawn, even smiling a bit when he'd misjudge a leap and end up tumbling in midair. She wasn't alone, for on her left shoulder sat a small green fairy with fluttering silver wings, and on her opposite one perched a blue fairy with gold wings. They were each giggling and chattering in their strange, fairy language.

If only it could last, which by now you should know that nothing good can stay. Well, almost nothing, for there were some good things that were always there...and Anya's cooking was not one of them. Sure she tried it out again and again for practice, but had only ended up with one result: failure. In fact, the scones she made were so disgusting and black, that it had knocked out the mailman.

Well whatever, she didn't need cooking anyways, that was for the French. All's she needed was her fairies, Flying Mint Bunny, and her cards...and her Grandparents. Anya didn't want to go to the upcoming Choosing event, but she really didn't have a choice seeing as she wanted her only remaining family to be kept alive.

"Anya dear, dinner's ready. Why don't you come in and wash up?" Her grandmother called to the British girl, who was still deep in thought. She nodded, putting on a smile to let the world know that she was fine.

"Yes Grandmother." She nodded, standing up. Before she went to head inside, she turned back to call out to Flying Mint Bunny, since the fairies had left to the gardens to play. The rabbit-creature-thing gave a squeal of joy as it finally perfected the loop that it had been working on, and followed her inside.

As she entered the familiar and rather nice home of her grandparents, Anya couldn't help but feel a sense of longing, not just for her parents, but for a change too. She didn't want to be stuck in a house all her life, and she could tell that her imaginary friends didn't want that either.

Anya turned her head to look out of the window, her blonde, spiky ponytail swaying slightly as she did. Her green eyes lightened up a bit as she observed her fairy friends playing in a patch of roses. It reminded her of of the way she and her siblings used to play in the yard of her old home, before the incident where her father...

The seventeen year old shook her head to rid herself of thoughts on the past, and decided to focus on the future for now. She had it all planned out, just like her mother would've wanted.

Anya was to finish up at her prestigious academy for the gifted and talented, get into a good college, get a good job and and maybe get married. What she'd do after that, Anya decided to save for later, for now she could smell some good scones cooking. ' I wonder why they never let me cook...I always offer...' She thought, oblivious to the fact that she nearly burned down the kitchen and gave her grandpa a heart attack after he ate one.

Making her way to the kitchen, Anya was pleased to see that her favorite green tea had been made, and that there was a plate of golden ( not black and burnt, thankfully Anya's grandparents weren't the side of the family with the bad cooking skills ) scones at her place.

"Anya dear, is something wrong? You seem a little off today." Her grandmother asked as she sat at her designated spot.

Anya threw on her smile that she had reserved for such situations and shook her head quickly, picking up her teacup and taking a sip. "What, How? I'm perfectly fine, Grandmother." She tilted her head to show emphasis.

"Lass, I have many, many years of experience when it comes to dealing with people, mostly your grandfather," She looked at the old man, who was snoring into his coffee. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Anya sighed, looking down into her cup and stirring the sugar slowly. She then raised her head to look the old woman in the eye, feeling slightly bad for lying to her. "I just miss my family..." She admitted, though it wasn't the whole truth.

The old lady nodded and sighed, looking down at her own tea. "I miss them too," She smiled a comforting smile at Anya, and Anya smiled back. Grandpa snorted. " Now if your grandfather-"

Snore.

"-Would get up, then maybe I could make some pastries." At the mention of the desert, the elderly man shot up faster than anyone his age should've been able to, and began rambling about what he wanted, causing the other two to laugh.

If anyone told a younger Lynde Schwitz that her little sister was going to be the death of her, she would have either laughed or scowled at them. But now that she was older, she now saw that her sister would indeed, be the one who'd send her to the grave.

Or at least that's what she thought as she chucked a shoe at the nuisance of a sister that couldn't seem to leave her alone. "Leave! I said it once and I'll say it again, DO NOT COME IN MY ROOM!"

" But you need my bey-awesome (not a spelling mistake) presence to brighten your day!" The albino, or Rei, grinned, her red eyes flashing with mischief. She was sixteen years old and still annoying the hell out of her older sister, who was twenty.

Lynde growled and looked for something else to chuck at the Prussian. "No, I most certainly do not!" She spotted a push broom and began to inch forward, hoping that Rei would notice and take the hint to leave before she was seriously injured.

She could distinctly smell some wurst and mashed potatoes cooking from downstairs, but was too focused on getting her sister away and out to notice. "Go. you still have the chance." She warned one last time, her fingers closing around the handle of the broom.

"But-" Too late, for now the poor push broom was flying through the air at an unnatural speed. Rei only had time to let out a (totally awesome!) screech before she was out the door, but not before being whacked with the brush part of the object on the head. "Fine!" She turned before leaving, glaring at Lynde with furious crimson eyes. " But don't come crying to me when my greatness isn't there to save you when you need it!"

" You're the one who gets into all of the fights!" Lynde cried, trying to calm her German shepherd down as he was startled when she threw the broom.

There was a faint cry of "Lies!" before a trophy was thrown in the retreating albino girl's direction. Honestly, she did love her younger sister, but sometimes...sometimes...Franz gave a reassuring bark before retreating downstairs for dinner, for he loved wurst.

Picking up the push broom made Lynde tried to think back to where she got it, but was a fuzzy memory of a dress and a black hat. 'Odd…maybe a childhood friend? I have no idea...' She shrugged and decided not to dwell on it, for there was wurst downstairs calling her name.

As she climbed down the wooden staircase, she checked that her short, blonde hair was still slicked back in its usual position. It greatly resembled her younger brother, Ansgar's, but maybe a little longer. She had never grown it out, unlike her sister and her long, silvery hair. It got in the way; and she preferred to be able to work without having such disturbances in her way, it was too troublesome.

The kitchen table already had the remaining members of her family in it, in their same old places and eating with the same old silverware. But this was how she liked it, everything in place and predictable, and nice and orderly. Lynde hated when things got out of routine, it always bugged her for some reason. That was why whenever Rei did something totally unpredictable and stupid; she went out of her way to pick up after her. Ansgar did the same, though he was less frequent about it. The blonde loved rules and order almost as much as she did, and the two of them were often assigned to babysit Rei.

There was a mix between a bark and a meow as her younger sister's dog-cat thing began to beg for food. It was basically a white ball of fluff that blended in with her hair quite well, as well as being very round and plump. In fact, no one, not even Rei, could tell wether it was a dog or cat, not even the vet knew. That made Rei end up choosing a name that could fit it, well...not exactly. She named it Pistole because "he was fast like one ", Lynde wasn't even sure that she remembered why she chose that name.

Franz was besides the...fluff ball, whining for some wurst and potatoes. Lynde's mother rolled her eyes and smiled, giving her dog the meat, as well as giving some to...that thing. Lynde sat down in-between Rei and Ansgar with a sigh, reaching for her fork.

But her gut instinct told her that not only was Rei going to die for stealing her wurst, but that a change was coming...that or it was Pistole, who had a lampshade over his head.

Who the hell knew?

There was an agitated growl as a sixteen year old girl with elbow length blonde hair stomped into the living room, annoyance radiating off of her. A small whine came from the fox ( who was oddly in a sheep costume ) on the couch, for he sensed his mistress's anger.

" Get off the couch, Asterisk, you know how Vatti feels about finding fur on it. Even if it is fake sheep fur too." She scolded the fox as she sank down into a chair near the window.

Heidi Schwitz was not exactly one that you wanted to cross when she was in a bad mood. In fact, even people that had never met her before immediately knew to stay away. That's not how she always is, only when angered, and when she was angered and was carrying an assault rifle, and other hidden guns, around.

The fox burped and jumped off, only to begin rolling like an idiot around on the ground. " Meeeeeeh!" It wailed, causing Heidi to glare at the little creature. " Shut up!" ' Of all the animals to get, I ended up with the mentally retarded one. Why me?' She groaned as she popped open her rifle, taking out the bullets to clean it.

"At least Vatti isn't here to see this..." She mumbled, slapping a hand to her forehead as she observed the idiotic animal. She had gotten him when she was younger, and had raised him ever since. Where she went wrong, Heidi had never been able to figure it out. She was still surprised that her father was letting her keep Asterisk, because he hated the mental animal. ' Maybe he really does like him...he just doesn't show it.' The blond thought. It was a possibility, but an unlikely one at that.

**Hmm...this chapter...could've been longer...but I wanted to introduce the characters and didn't want to make it too long...Eh. Canada, Australia, and Spain appear next chapter. :) The last character is mine, but i didn't want her having a big role. Next chapter will be way longer and will have plenty more detail, and more ocs. Oh yes, there will be translations at the bottom if wrods in another language are spoken.**

**one more note: the author's notes will not be terribly long and filled with stuff you dont care about, just info about the ocs and important things, not what i had for lunch, cause that is stupid. **

Taken countries:  
Australia  
America  
England  
Prussia  
Holy Roman Empire ( thanks to Lydiacatfish for the idea of this one )  
Greenland  
Portugal  
Cuba  
Turkey

Spain


End file.
